


The Altar

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worship the Iwatobi Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Altar

Haru: That cute, little blush he gets would dust over his cheeks, causing him to look away. Soft mumbles of denial when you’d send words of love across his skin. Shivers running up and down the expanse of his spine when your breath fanned over him. He’d get lost in this happy, cozy place.

Makoto: Giggles. Oh the big teddy bear would be filled with embarrassed giggles. Protesting in the most polite way that he’s not as wonderful as you’re making him out to be. But we all know the truth. His body is flawless. You could worship for hours.

Nagisa: He would soak every last bit of it up. Grinning like a cat who got the cream. Soft hums of approval and nods of his head as you praised every last inch of him. He’d prompt you to keep going, go on, tell him more. He wants to hear more and more and more.

Rei: This would push all the right buttons with him. Compliments dropping on his skin like hot wax, making him curl and gasp. How can something so innocent make him feel like this? But he loves it. Do it again. Don’t stop. Never stop.


End file.
